


Mice Make Terrible Matchmakers

by ErikaWilliams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, could be read as gen or pre-romantic, mentions of Allura/everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaWilliams/pseuds/ErikaWilliams
Summary: The mice offer suggestions while trying to play matchmaker, and Allura's having none of it.For Voltron Rare Pair Week, mice/lions.





	

Allura did get lonely sometimes, keeping herself apart from the Paladins so she could continue to lead them without getting too emotionally attached. It was necessary for her to keep her distance, or else her judgment might become clouded. She had the mice for company, however, and they were friendly and frequently good listeners. They never interrupted her and they did keep her informed of the Paladin’s activities and moods. It wasn’t exactly like spying on them. She didn’t ask the mice to report on the paladins. She only asked them to alert her if there were any problems that needed to be dealt with.

The mice were the only company she had at the moment, sitting on the bridge. She had ordered the Paladins to get some rest. Staying up and stressing with her was not going to change anything. Coran had tried to stay up with her, but she had ultimately sent him to bed as well.

She was sitting on the floor with the mice at her feet. She had made the mistake of telling the mice about her loneliness, and they thought they had the perfect solution for her, one that she was not rather fond of.

They sat at her feet, squawking suggestions up at her that she had to turn down in the most polite way possible.

“Yes, Shiro is very handsome,” she told them, wondering how she could get them off their latest source of gossip. “Yes, Keith has matured a good deal since becoming a paladin.”

They needed to get off this subject before they made her say something she would regret later. Or give them the wrong idea that they would take back to the paladins. She most certainly did not need any of them getting the wrong idea.

“Maybe we shouldn’t pursue this conversation on the bridge. Or ever.”

The mice ignored her suggestion and continued on their same trajectory. 

“Yes, Hunk is a wonderful cook,” she said with a slight scowl. She did not want to insult her paladins, but she also didn’t want to give the mice encouragement. “Lance is a terrible flirt, but I don’t really think that is a recommendation. Of course Pidge is very intelligent.”

This was getting out of hand, but she didn’t know how to get them to stop without hurting their feelings.

“Well, yes, Shay is wonderful, but she’s not exactly here, now is she?”

“Did you say something about Shay?” Hunk asked as he came onto the bridge, and Allura and the mice both jumped. She didn’t know why she was being so nervous. All she had been doing was complimenting the others. The mice were the ones who should have been ashamed of themselves, making such suggestions.

“The mice and I were just talking about how wonderful it would be to see her again.” Which was the only truth Hunk was going to be learning about their conversation.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Hunk agreed. The mice chattered at her and pulled at her suit leg cuff.

“Would you like to join me, Hunk?” she said, patting the empty spot beside her. He looked around him for a moment as if searching for someone else around who happened to share the same name as him.

“Okay, princess,” he said when it became apparent to him that there was no one else there that she could have possibly been talking to. He collapsed down next to her with his hands clasped tightly between his knees. There was so much space between them, it was maddening. She should have just sent him on his way and continued her ill-fated conversation with the mice. 

“I know we haven’t talked much Hunk, and I take full responsibility for that.” She had a duty to maintain, and she was neglecting her responsibilities to support all five paladins. An oversight she decided to correct immediately.

“It’s okay,” he reassured her and she really wished he wouldn’t. It had been her mistake, and his efforts to make her feel better about it were only making her feel worse. “I understand that you have more important things to discuss with Shiro, Keith… Pidge.” He didn’t say it, but the implication was there that she spent all her time with the others because they were more important.

“That’s not true,” she weakly tried to protect, but that wasn’t fair to Hunk. She had not been giving him as much attention as the others, and he had noticed. There was nothing she could do to fix the mistakes of her past, but she could be more cognizant in her interactions in the future. Starting right now. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know how to connect with you, and instead of trying, I just focused on the others instead.”

“You’ve got a lot on your mind. And we’re talking now.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that we’ve never had a conversation before now. You’re an essential member of Voltron, and I’m sorry I’ve been giving the others more of my attention.”

“You don’t always have to talk to the mice about your problems, you know. I’d be willing to listen if they’re giving you a hard time.”

So he had heard more of the conversation than he had let on. At least he had the decency not to agree with the mice.

“Thank you, Hunk,” she said before leaning over to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. There. Let the mice gossip about that for a while. She could easily imagine how jealous Lance would get were he to ever find out. “You’re a good friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some Hunk and Allura interactions to be honest.


End file.
